magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 78
Chapter 78------------------ ' ' Sandor and Lara turned around as they heard Marge’s screams as she looked towards Akela sitting with Bart’s blood around his mouth. Homer pointed his shotgun towards the Wolf firing a burst towards him Akela jumped out the way in time the bullets missing him. Akela charged towards Homer and Bigfoot who stood there. Bigfoot jumped towards the wolf digging his claws into his back as he was thrown off him clashing with the floor in pain. Marge fired her gun towards Akela missing him as his speed was too great. Akela dived towards the trees as Homer fired again the spray of bullets hitting the dog in the back as he whimpered in pain he rushed off further into the forest until the others couldn’t see him. The Hound watched in horror as he ran off and Marge, Homer and Bigfoot went after him with their guns. The Hound watched them getting up “Fuck it” He said, walking after them “Where you goin” Lara asked “After him, I need to” Sandor spoke “Fine, I’m coming with you” She spoke walking after him. The others looked as they rushed off “Where they goin” Wolfcastle asked Wiggum “To get that wolf, come on we need to push up there’s no one at the wall” He said running forward towards the walls as the others followed. ' ' At the front of the castle Master Chief, Bruce and Fat tony popped out all at once firing their guns Chief's bullets hitting the ring master in the forehead killing him. “Nice shot” Tony spoke turning around to the others “We have 2 more” Fat Tony screamed as Kelvin and Susan were the only remaining people on the wall. Kelvin got up onto the wall firing his big machine gun towards all the people it nearly pushing him off the wall due to the force of the gun. Timothy Lovejoy poked his gun upwards at Kelvin firing a shot into his chest as fell back off the wall crashing down onto the stables as wooden post sticking out impaling his neck as he began to bleed brutally out “Nice shot Padre” Tony shouted. Susan sat on the wall firing an arrow towards the group before backing off she ran towards Donald Duck “What’s happening with the others” She asked “They’ve broken through we need to move” The duck shouted “I’ll keep them back I’ll meet you back at Mickey’s room, go protect him I’ll try get more people to come back” “Okay” the Duck responded running into the castle, Susan pulled back her bow waiting for the attackers to vault over the wall that was surrounded closly by a small moat, filled with murky water, waiting to kill them as their heads popped over, Susan felt sweat roll down her as she focused in fear as she heard Bruce and Chief scaling the wall, her hearing disappeared as she watched batman’s head pop over the wall, when suddenly, she felt a slight pain in her right eye, it took her a few seconds to notice her right eye was nothing but blackness and she could only see out of her left, she moved her hand up to her eye to feel a crossbow bolt coming through her head and her eye stuck on the end of the tip, she fell down in pain dead as Daryl stood behind her holding his crossbow with Omar and 47 standing there Chief and Bruce scaled over pointing their guns towards the three men “Daryl ?” He said in amazement “Yeah , I’m good these are some friends they’ll help us” “That’s good” Behind them the Sea captain and Flanders hopped over the wall, as the murky water began to move, like something was in there as the Sea Captain slowly went down a huge green crocodile emerged from the water opening it’s wide jaw biting off The sea captain's legs and spitting them out as he went back into the water “Holy shit” Master Chief said firing into the water as the sea captain flopped over dead into the water, Flander’s quickly hopped over going towards Chief and Bruce. Tick-Toc jumped out of the water again climbing out smiling, Master Chief raised his gun as the croc charged towards him pushing him to floor biting his teeth into his armour piercing it slightly as the teeth scratched his skin. “Get off me you slimy shit” Chief roared at the creature Throwing it to the floor as the croc stepped back to pounce again Sonic ran in a flash of blue kicking him to the floor with a thump, Harley fired another shot into the creature as it went down onto the ground in pain. Master Chief saw a huge sickle propped up against a hut, which he grabbed, he ran towards Tick-Toc, who was having bullets pumped into it, he forced the sickle into it’s eye, sending the tip of the blade up his head and into it’s simple brain, Tic-Toc fell backwards dead as Chief stood over him huffing and puffing “Okay people, you can come over the wall now” Bruce shouted as the others hopped over the wall. ' ' Inside the castle, Donald ran down the corridor towards Mickey’s room being met by Mary Poppins in the hall who was in a sling from a falling accident. “What’s going on duck, how many are dead” she asked “Too many, we need reinforcements, we haven't got long until they come to us” Donald explained as he knocked on the door to the room Mickey was in “Sir it’s me” Donald said. Merlin opened the door as Donald and Mary walked into the room “Sir, going to be honest I think we’re fucked, Everyone on guard is dead, we are the last ones” the duck informed. “Where’s the doc, the chef and Olaf?” Mickey asked “The Doc was waiting in the hospital ward for patients we forgot to tell him and the chef was preparing food, as for Olaf” Mary began “I told him to look for the Queen, for Aurora sht I forgot to tell him I found you he’s probably still looking” Donald Duck began “Great so it’s just us, the Marvel’s are on there way” Mickey informed “How long?” Donald Duck asked “About 20 mins” Mickey said looking down out his window to see the outsiders inside his walls, destroying the huts, stables, food stalls and stealing food stored inside them. “Will be able to hold it that long! Mary asked “I dunno” Donald replied. Master Chief, Bruce, Harley and Hitgirl, went to the front gates of the castle, Master Chief made a fish punching the wooden doors, not making a dent, “Maybe not that easy then” Bruce joked. The Green giant ran over “Let me” he roared kicking the door breaking a section in the bottom of the door “There you go” He spoke “Make it bigger please” Hitgirl asked “Okay little girl” he spoke kicking the door again, the door falling off it’s hinges “Thank you big green man” Hitgirl sased going through the door with the others the group following them into the room. Another large door stood in front of them “Again” Chief argued “Come on this is fun, we’re going to kill Mickey mouse” 47 spoke taking out a large packet with it reading C4, He placed it on the door stepping backwards “Stand clear” he spoke blowing through the other doors as the group rushed in seeing the stairs leading upwards towards the top of the tower, The bottom of the door had several rooms in it one of the doors being open leading to the kitchen, Chef Louis sat on the other side of the kitchen he grabbed a meat cleaver coming closer to the door, he stood up running out of the doorway trying to hack Bruce, 47 aimed his pistol firing it shooting him in the leg sending him to the floor. He grabbed his leg in pain “Go on then kill the cook” He yelled “The fuck you come at me with a cleaver then” Bruce spoke “Tell us Chef where is Mickey, where is he hiding” Harley asked “I don’t know, somewhere upstairs on one of the many floors, you’ll have to look asshole” He spoke, Bruce kicked the man in the face “Language” He yelled “Kill me” He begged, Bruce raised his gun seeing a blinking light in the corner in his eye he looked to see a camera moving “Hey Mickey we’re coming for you so get ready to die” He laughed stepping back taking out a long knife bending down forcing his knife into the chef’s head killing him “We’re coming mouse, you lose” He shouted at the camera as he pointed the gun upwards and shot out the camera.